Un giro inesperado
by rosa94
Summary: post-amanecer ¿Que pasaría si hubiera cambiado algo en la historia de Edward y Bella ? si, alguien viajara en el tiempo y cambiara algo, algo que los separa. Ellos no estarían juntos en el futuro, pero se recordarían...


**Un giro inesperado**

Cuando salí de las sombras, de los árboles enormemente altos me encontré en con un hermoso lugar, lleno de tulipanes de muchos colores de repente vi que una niña corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos no podía verla bien, porque su imagen era borrosa, pero parecía una niña de ocho años por su estatura, pero atrás de ella vi que estaba un joven alto ,paresia de nos dieciocho o diecinueve años, aunque su imagen era borrosa se veía que era de tes clara como la nieve , tenia cabellos desordenados color bronce y era increíblemente apuesto , pero mientras apreciaba esas imágenes borrosas pero ala vez muy familiares, todo se volvió negro y desapareció pero no entendía ;¿Cómo? y ¿ porque?

Era solo un sueño aunque bastante familiar, era sábado y sin querer puse la alarma a las siete. Mi papa no estaba porque fue a pescar con Billy, su mejor amigo. Pero mi razón me decía que algo no iba bien, que me faltaba algo. Mientras me decía a mi misma que todo estaba bien escuche un golpe en la puerta, para mi sorpresa era Jacob.

-hola Jake-

-hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Lista?-respondió muy feliz

Que? No se de que hablaba, estaba completa mente confundida, pero algo me decía que pasaba algo, algo muy malo.

Jake debió darse cuenta que algo me pasaba, por que su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro .Mientras, mi mente se hacia preguntas, Jacob soltó una carcajada .Que tenia de gracioso esto, estaba muy confundida, cuando

Jacob al fin hablo, pero su voz sonaba muy baja apenas lo escuche – diablos todavía lo recuerda – que, recordar, que era tan importante, entonces le dije

_que? Que tengo que recordar – le dije con voz muy asustada

Se quedo pensando un momento y después de unos minutos ,cambio su expresión y dijo

En tono juguetón

deberías acordarte que nos conocemos y que somos muy amigos-Claro que me acordaba pero había algo más en su cara como si tratara de olvidar algo.

-Jacob, que…- y entonces vi tres extrañas figuras en el bosque que se movían muy rápido pero cuando intente salir, para ver que pasaba Jacob me agarro del brazo intente soltarme pero me agarro mas fuerte y me tiro hacia el, cuando lo aparte y salí de su agarre las figuras ya se habían ido fije mi vista hacia el lugar donde estaban y salí corriendo para ese lugar Jacob me siguió.

-Jack lo…vi…-de repente mis piernas cayeron al piso y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas no se porque entre en shock al ver a esas figuras pero no entendía por que ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? No, estoy cien por ciento segura que las vi pero…como…

Jacob me miro con expresión perdida en ese lugar entonces cuando voltee mis ojos hacia su rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron y empezó a inclinarse yo preví lo que iba a hacer y lo empuje,

-JACOB –le dije gritando, el solo me miro con cara confundida y después de unos minutos su expresión cambio, rápidamente me volteé y le di la espalda y mientras caminaba enojada hacia mi casa me dijo

–perdón…no te...enojes –apenas le escuche decirlas sentí que corría hacia mi y cuando entre le cerré la puerta en la cara y corrí a hacia mi habitación furiosa, la verdad no estaba tan enojada con Jacob pero me molesto que no me dejara ver a esas figuras o sombras entre los árboles.

Y otra vez ese sentimiento de que algo me faltaba pero no se que era, de repente se me ocurrió leer por milésima vez mi libro favorito "_Cumbres peligrosas"._

Cando termine de leerlo mire por la ventana para ver si Charle había regresado pero, cando mire, vi la sombra de una mujer, no pude verla bien porque era de noche, pero no estaba sola ,de repente apareció ,detrás de ella otra sombra parecida a la de un hombre , todavía no se, si ella me vio pero yo la pude ver, no muy claro pero lo suficiente para saber que no era mi imaginación, el joven que la acompañaba quería saber que era lo que ella tanto veía pero cuando intento verme la mujer lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo,los dos desaparecieron en el bosque y mientras intentaba responder las preguntas que había en mi mente escuche que alguien llamo a la puerta baje corriendo a abrirla, era Charle con una pizza no sentamos en la cocina a comerla, el me pregunto que tal mi ida con Jacob yo le conteste con una mueca, no tenia ganas de contarle lo que paso, el solo asistió y se fue a dormir. Después de lavar los platos me fui directo a mi cuarto, o mejor dicho a la ventana de este, quería ver si la mujer había vuelto, pero no, no estaba.

Entonces me empecé a hacer preguntas, inútilmente claro pensando que podría contestarlas pero no y antes que me diera cuenta estaba dormida .

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

El típico sonido del despertador. Me levante dispuesta a desayunar, se me antojaba comer algo de bañarme y vestirme.

Salí dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Jake, Charli no estaba no me dijo a donde iba pero no me importo en ese momento mi atención estaba puesta en arreglar las cosa con Jake, tal vez por eso era por lo que me sentía extraña, como que me hubieran arrancado una parte mía.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de arrancar mi camioneta sonó mi celular ….era Jake .


End file.
